


Creature of Darkness

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Just Add Kittens, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating Halloween Survey Corps style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of Darkness

Levi had never been much for the holidays. Where he was from it had never been much of a thing. Halloween was definitely not a thing. He had managed to avoid the weird customs so far, the little kids dressing up, the party tricks and tom-foolery. It all seemed nonsense to him. Every year since joining the Survey Corps he'd been out on expeditions when the weird ass holiday had hit.   
That was until now.   
Levi had been listening to Hange and Sasha discuss their old home towns various Halloween traditions for the past twenty minutes and it was driving him mad.    
'My neighbour rolled himself in soot one year, I don't really know what look he was going for but it terrified the kids!' Hange was saying, her eyes alight with glee.   
'It's better than smearing red berries all over you face to look like blood!' Sasha roared.   
Levi just rolled his eyes at them.   
'Don't you roll your eyes!' Hange said turning to him. 'Just because you're a miserable bastard doesn't mean we can't enjoy things.'   
Levi rolled his eyes again.   
'Whatever Shitty Glasses, it's all bullshit.'  
'You know what, we should have a party!' Hange declared. Sasha and a few others around them cheered in agreement.   
'Good luck getting Erwin to sign off on that one.' Levi huffed.   
'You leave it to me. It's about time we had a bit of fun.' She replied, eyes full of mirth. 

'I can't see why that should be a problem.' Erwin said leaning back in his chair.   
'What?!' Levi spat.   
'I think everyone could do with some leisure time. Moral has been pretty low after the last expedition.' Erwin explained. Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hange had talked non-stop about this stupid party since breakfast and Levi had been relying on Erwin shutting down her stupid idea. What the hell was he thinking agreeing to this?  
‘Yes Erwin this is just what we need.' Hange added, shooting a smug grin in Levi's direction.   
'Yes. I think it will, shall we say, lift people's spirits.' Erwin said.   
'Oh for fucks sake.' Levi groaned. 

Levi was leaning against the wall, watching the party unfold when Mike appeared.  
’I like your costume.'  
'What the fuck are you talking about?' Levi snapped.   
'You're costume, I like it, it's good.' Mike said as he leaned back against the wall beside Levi.   
'I'm not wearing a... ' Levi began.   
'Oh so the scary vampire look is just your natural attire? Got it.' Mike said with a grin.   
'Fuck off.' Levi snarled.   
'Oh lighten up Levi! You know you're allowed to smile right? It won't kill you.' Mike said pushing off the wall.  
'It might.' Levi mumbled to Mike's retreating back. 

The room buzzed with a positive energy Levi hadn't felt in a long time. Hange and Sasha had spent all day decorating the dining hall for the party. The tables had been pushed to the edge of the room, old sheets had been pinned up the walls. Some smeared in 'blood' ie berry juice, others torn and shredded. Pumpkins had been carved, filled with candles and dotted around the room. Food and drinks made. As much as irked him to admit it the place looked pretty good. He watched the activity unfold as the Scouts celebrated. Laughter and joy filled the air. They were all dressed up in some shape or form. He could see Armin Arlet wrapped in old bandages, Sasha had fashioned herself some horns and a tail. Nanaba had drawn a pitiful beard onto her face and was sporting a stolen MP uniform, informing everyone she was Nile Dok for the night. Something Levi couldn't help being amused by. Even Erwin had smeared some berry juice on himself in order to be a zombie. While it was all ridiculous, Levi had to admit everyone had went all out and seemed to be having a good time. Maybe the shitty party wasn't the worst idea. 

Hange however was no where to be seen. Levi scanned the room looking for her, but nothing. Where the hell was she? It was her damn party and yet she hadn't bothered to show up? That can't be right. Levi was just considering going to look for her when the door swung open.   
Hange stood in the doorway, arms spread wide. A manic grin on her face. She was wearing a long black dress, her hair fell loose and wild to her shoulders, a black pointed hat sitting on top.   
Hange let out a wild cackle, everyone turned to look at her. Her grin widened. She stalked into the room, Levi had never seen her move with such dominance. Hange looked powerful and commanding. Levi swallowed hard.   
Stopping in the centre of the room Hange lifted her arms, turning slowly.   
'Good evening my fellow minions of darkness! Let us rejoice in the power of the night that is All Hallows' Eve!' She exclaimed. The room filled with cheers and the party picked up again. Levi watched as Hange walked the room, his eyes following her every move as she spoke to their friends and comrades. Finally Hange made her way over to Levi. That broad grin still plastered on her face. She was still walking with that powerful grace he had never seen before, right up until she tripped over her long dress and fell face first into Levi.   
'Oops!' She cackled before breaking into raucous laughter. Levi holding her up and she giggled into his chest.   
'You fucking idiot.' Levi said as her giggles began to subside. She finally pulled herself together and stood up. Straightening herself out she held out her arms.   
'Whaddya think?' She asked.   
'You look ridiculous.' Levi told her, her hat was barley on her head now after her nose dive. Levi reached up and straightened it. 'Absolutely ridiculous.'  
Hange smiled at him.   
'I have something for you.' She said rummaging in her skirts, apparently there was a pocket of sorts in amongst the folds of material because she pulled something out and placed it on Levi's head.   
'There! Now you look the part!' She exclaimed, her smile only getting bigger.   
Levi reached up and pulled off the thing she'd put on him. In his hands was a headband with cat ears fashioned onto them. He looked up at her.   
'Fuck off, I'm not wearing these Four Eyes.' He told her.   
'Yes you are! Don't be miserable Levi.' She said taking them from him and placing them back on his head.  
'Seriously?'  
'Yes, every witch has to have a cat Levi! And you're mine!' Hange told him. Levi glared at her. Chuckling Hange slung her arm around his shoulders.   
'Come on Levi! It's Halloween, it's a party, live a little!' She said as pulled him in closer to her. Levi was suddenly very glad the room was dimly lit as his cheeks flushed with colour.   
He sighed in resignation.   
'Fine.'  
Hange let out a cheer and dragged him along with her into the crowd of people. 

Levi hated to admit it but he actually had a good time. The evening passed with laughter and copious amounts of alcohol. Alcohol which lead to a very drunk Nanaba being slung over Mike's shoulder and taken to bed late in the night. He witnessed some very competitive bobbing for apples. Someone found an old guitar, music and dancing followed. The night was in fact a massive success. Something Hange happily pointed out as he escorted her back to her room. She wasn't drunk, maybe a little tipsy buy not drunk. 

They finally reached Hange's room but before Levi could bid her goodnight she pulled him inside and told him to wait. Before dashing back out. Levi sank down onto her bed, he looked around him. Hange's room was a mess as usual. Clothes and books scattered around. He knew he'd end up tidying it if she didn't return soon. Thankfully before he could do anything she ambled back in. She had something in arms covered in a sheet.   
'What's that?' Levi asked eyeing it suspiciously.   
'This is the most feared beast in all the land!' Hange whispered.   
Levi raised his eyebrows at her.   
'The most fearsome creature. Made of darkness and pure evil!' Hange exclaimed, before pulling the sheet off in a flourish. Under the sheet was Smith. The grey cat peered at him.   
'What the fuck Four Eyes?' Levi asked. Hange thrust Smith out at him and Levi finally saw what was attached to his back. Small black wings were strapped to him.   
'Fear the master of evil Levi!' Hange said in a deep voice.   
'What the hell have you done to my cat?' Levi asked taking Smith from her. Smith bumped his head against Levi's chin, purring softly. Levi automatically scratching behind Smith's ears like Levi knew he liked.   
Hange placed her hands on her hips.   
'You're supposed to be scared! He's a bat! Bat cat! Creature of darkness!' Hange huffed out before slumping onto the bed beside Levi.   
'Oh I'm terrified.' Levi said sarcastically. Hange pulled the witches hat off her head and rested it on Levi's shoulder.   
'You could at least admit he looks cute.'   
'He looks ridiculous. Just like you.' Levi said nudging her gently. Handle let out a soft chuckle.   
'I guess you're right. Still it was a good night. I think everyone had a good time.' She said as she joined Levi in stroking Smith.  
'Yeah, I think they did. Some more than others.' Levi added with a smirk.   
'Nanaba was pretty drunk wasn't she?'   
'I don't envy her head in the morning.'   
'I'm glad it was a good night, I just wanted to do something to cheer everyone up. Things have been so miserable lately.' Hange said quietly.   
'You did, I didn't see a single person who wasn't having a good time.' Levi assured her.   
'Even you?' Hange asked peering up at him. Levi looked down at her. Her hair was all over the place and her glasses were smudged as usual. Levi thought she looked beautiful.   
'Yeah even me. You tell anyone that and I'll deny it though.' He told her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Hange snuggled into him, smiling and it was that soft smile that Levi had come to love.  
Levi smiled back. It had been a good night, and it was ending perfectly. With a tired witch and bat cat in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you so much for all your comments & kudos, I really appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Find me swooning over Erwin Smith on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
